


Operation Fiscal Jackhammer

by cattink



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hot Rod (2007)
Genre: Crack, Hot Rod AU, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattink/pseuds/cattink
Summary: The Hamilton AU I've been bothering my friend with at all hours based on the greatest movie of our time. Roles may shift around depending on the vignette.I do not own either property I'm mashing together here.





	1. Cabinet Meeting Introductions

Washington: Welcome, gentlemen, to our first cabinet meeting. We’ll be having a lot of these, so I thought it would be fun if we all went around and said our name and a little something about ourselves. Alexander, you're up first.

Hamilton: My name is Alexander Hamilton, and I like to party.

Washington: All right, Jefferson, you're up.

Jefferson: Uh, hi. Uh, my name is Thomas Jefferson, and uh... _I_ like to party.

Hamilton: Uh, no, Jefferson. I just said that I party, so maybe you could do something different from me.

Jefferson: My name is Jefferson, and I... am the treasury secretary.

Washington: You know what? Let's move on. Madison, you're up.

Madison: Uh, hello! I'm James Madison, and I like to party.

Hamilton: Yeah, uh, Madison, what did I _just_ say to Jefferson?

Madison: Who?

Hamilton: Jefferson!

Adams: I like to party. I'm Alexander.

Hamilton: No! You're John Adams!

Adams: Right, John. I party.

Hamilton: No, no, you don't. Okay, nobody parties but me.

Jefferson: Yes, and we party.

Washington: No parties!

Madison: Yeah, just Alexander...

Hamilton: Yes!

Madison: ...and me!

Hamilton: _No_! I'm the only one who parties!

Adams: I'm pretty sure I've partied before.

Hamilton: No, John, I know for a fact you don't party. Okay? You do not party!

Adams: You're right. Jefferson's the party guy.

Jefferson: Haha, sweet!

Hamilton: Oh, my God, shut up! Okay?

Washington: I said no parties! I'm just gonna do it for you. Gentlemen, this is the cabinet. Jefferson is the secretary of state. Madison does whatever Jefferson says. Adams is vice president-slash-benchwarmer. _None of them party_. Right? Got it? Okay. _Let’s party_.


	2. Cabinet Battle 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cabinet gets a little hung up on one certain detail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when you're months deep in a job search. You find one word in common with two otherwise unrelated works of art and you get this. I'm sorry(?)

Jefferson: Look, when Britain taxed our tea, we got frisky. Imagine what gon’ happen when you try to tax our _hwhiskey_.

Washington: Thank you, Secretary Jefferson—wait, sorry, Thomas, what was that?

Jefferson: _Hwhiskey_.

Hamilton: Don't you mean “whiskey?”

Jefferson: _Hwha_ t?

Washington: You're saying it weird.

Jefferson: Saying _hwhat_ _hweird_?

Hamilton: All of it.

Jefferson: _Hwhere_ do you get off?

Hamilton: I just don't get why you’re saying it that way?

Jefferson: _Hwhy_ I'm saying _hwhat_ * _hwhat_ * _hway_?

Washington: Forget it.

Jefferson: I _hwill_! I _hwill_ forget it!


End file.
